Just Charlie
by Shinsei Tonbo
Summary: Consultant, Genius, brother. He's never been seen as just himself. So an Air force project in another galaxy where he could be in the field? Maybe find himself a home? But what about the man he loves? Where does he fit in at? Earth? Or Pegasus?


Charlie sighed deeply as he sat on a bench overlooking the furthest shooting range he could find.

He hadn't realized how attached he'd become to working case with Don and the others before he'd had his clearance stripped.

He looked back down and continued to check his own Glock 17 over before he utilized the range. The gun had been a congratulations present from Ian after working so hard to get his Certificate of Hand Gun Safety and CCW permit, not to mention his damn near perfect score on the test Edgerton himself had given Charlie before allowing him to even think about owning a weapon. His aim was definitely impeccable, especially when he instinctively used the math in his head instead of over thinking it—it had taken him a few weeks to break himself of that habit.

When he was sure that his weapon was in the best condition it could be—Ian had drilled into him the importance of gun safety and care, never would he allow his weapon to go unmaintained—he stood up and took the correct protocols before beginning to fire. He made two tight groupings, one in the head and one in the region of the heart, with four shots each before emptying the rest of the magazine into where the theoretical joints would be.

This was another secret amongst the many he still had about his work that he would never tell his Father or brother about, even if Don was still talking to him.

He kept track of the movement he noticed in the corner of his eye while he finished, taking of the ear guards and shooting glasses, making sure to check the chamber to be sure it was clear before his began to strip and clean his gun right there. Without turning, he addressed the woman behind him, knowing from her stance she was with the NSA, FBI, or CDC—Besides, he'd met her before when she'd offered him a way onto her project the first time.

"Back again, Major?"

Samantha Carter grinned at the back of the mathematician, "It's Colonel now, Dr. Epps. I have to say I'm surprised, last time we talked you were wholly against the use of firearms."

Charlie sighed once more before turning to look at the blond, "It's a long story, you know, so I suppose I'll sum it up for the purpose of getting to the root of you presence here. It all started with an epidemic with snipers and firing my first rifle. After that Don forbid me from ever shooting again and to not mention it to Dad, and I suppose I took it as a challenge. Though I suppose my curiosity about Agent Edgerton didn't help in that case, if anything it exasperated it and compelled me to meet with the man myself without Don there trying to . . . Protect me as he is wont to do.

"From there it was a discussion of the practices, habits, and even causes of a person to become a sniper, for work or deranged causes. That led to him teaching me to learn how to use firearms myself. It's not exactly common knowledge, though, so far only the US government, California, Ian, and you know about my new . . . skills."

Sam smiled at him, "It's nice to know that it's not only Archeologists who know how to change and adapt to their surroundings."

Charlie's grin was slightly sardonic when he glanced back at her, shutting the case firmly, "Yes, I suppose this has become part of my surroundings, despite my protestations that I never wanted to get involved with it. But then again I believe the saying is 'Times Change.' I'm guessing, since my current clearance and my activities with the FBI are currently on a hiatus, you come to offer something along the lines like six years ago?"

"In a sense. What exactly do you know about wormholes and the possibility of interstellar travel, Dr. Epps?"

Both of Charlie's eyebrows climbed up high on his forehead, "Interstellar travel . . . How far amongst the stars is we talking?"

Sam pointed in the general direction of Pegasus, "Oh about several thousand light years that a way, around say, the Pegasus Galaxy. Of course this is all hypothetical, that is all I'm allowed to tell you unless you decide to sign on. If you do, we'll also deal with the issue of your clearance. You know of course we already investigated the reason, in a much more in depth and far quicker way than the FBI has been, and found the answers to the question as to why you sent off that information. While your reasons were purely academic you understand— "

"Trust me, Sam, I wouldn't give any information out without going through you guys first if I joined the project. Would you mind terribly if I think on it for a day or two?"

The astrophysicist smiled at him, "Sure, Charlie, I'm staying in a hotel out by CalSci, I still have my cell phone, so give me a call when you decided."

As they shook hands she pressed a card into his and then she turned and left, him watching her move back to the Champaign colored rental.

He gathered his things and followed, getting into his own car after locking his stuff in the trunk. He sat in his car for a few moments, contemplating his choices, the paths he could theoretically follow from here. The promises he'd made to his Brother and Father since he had begun working with his him, the promises he'd made to himself.

He'd worked hard to get away from the lure of P v. NP, finding new hobbies like maintaining and practicing with his very own fire arm, driving without thought planning no routs to take, keeping his brother safe with any means possible that he had at his disposal.

But there was a wound, festering between he and his family right now, his arrest and subsequent striping of his clearance placing him on the opposite side of this giant chasm than his Father and Brother. He'd known there would be consequences for sending that information, knew it would cause some trouble for him with the FBI, but he'd never realized it would break something between him and Don.

Don had been avoiding as much as possible since that night.

With a sigh, Charlie started the car and began to drive home; he had a friend to call and an offer to seriously think about.

Alan Eppes watched Charlie as he paced in the garage, thoughts whizzing through his mind at no doubt high speeds. His youngest had been distracted since he had come home earlier, smelling of what he could only assume was gun powder; Charlie didn't know he knew about his gun and the permits had for it, but there was little either of his sons could really hide from him. He was worried about him, not because of the weapon he could now use, though that he had one and used it did disappoint him slightly, but because of the obvious divide between him and Don.

He wasn't sure that they could recover from this, but for their sake he hoped they did.

Charlie stared at his cell phone, warring inside his head about his choices, wanting to get his thoughts straight before he called Ian for advice, but he would admit he was seriously considering that deal.

It was a chance for a new start, time away to maybe come back and let Don and Dad see that he's grown since that first case, since he started using his skills for Don's team, since before he came home from Cambridge and Princeton.

"Professor?"

He'd been so lost in thought he hadn't realized that he'd hit call, "Ian, I need some advice, you mind?"

Ian chuckled lowly on his end, as Charlie knew he would, their relationship was an even give and take, something that could have even become sexual, could have possibly been great if they had let it. But the two of them knew that they couldn't, not now and not then, people wouldn't understand—Don and Charlie's father wouldn't understand. They, or at least Don, thought of Ian as an older, more experienced, and fierce man who had no need to be around the gentle mathematician they thought him to be and Alan thought his son was enamored with Amita. Their time would come and they would welcome it with open eyes and really be together. For now, they settled with being as close to each other as they could without unseemly complications, friends.

"Not at all, Charlie. I had thought you would given your current predicament with your clearance and the FBI."

Charlie grinned at the wall as he stared at the sky through the window, "I was given an opportunity today by an old acquaintance. She offered me a place on the same project years ago and I turned her down then because mom had been diagnosed with cancer. Now, I . . . the only thing really holding me back is that I don't want to leave you here and I don't want to leave things unresolved between me and Don, but that might be the only way either of them, or at least Don, will realize I'm not that same thirteen year old he still, somehow, thinks I am. Dad . . . he's been giving a few hints lately, I think he knows a lot more about me than he lets on, I think he knows that me and Amita are never going to happen now, no matter what he wants."

Ian was silent for a moment, thinking, "What kind of opportunity?"

Charlie knew why he was asking, they were always just a phone call away from each other, but this job could take him away from that. "You remember when we went star gazing when I was at that conference in Arizona? I pointed out various constellations and where some of the other known galaxies are?"

"Yes . . . Charlie, should even be telling me any of this?"

Charlie swallowed past the lump in his throat trying to force some moisture there, "No, not really, but you were a Marine before you were FBI and you've clearance almost as high as mine, or at least as high as it used to be. Besides, no one said I couldn't give clues, and they haven't even explained it all to me either. But yeah, one named after a Greek legend, a horse."

They were both quiet for a few minutes before Ian spoke, "Can you carry there? And will you be able to contact me?"

Charlie breathed softly, "Yes, she said something about it, said it was unusual for someone of my education and status to change one's mind about guns. I think she was happy that I could protect myself. I should hope I could contact you, probably not by phone but at least through e-mail, I'm not willing to go without that at least, not now."

Charlie was now learning against the doorjamb to the back yard, looking at the koi pond, and fiddling with a piece of chalk he'd found in his pocket.

"Go."

Charlie blinked as he came out of his thoughts, "Pardon?"

"You heard me Charlie, you need to get away for a while, and who knows maybe I'll find a way to join you, and if not, I'll always be here when you get back."

Charlie sucked in a deep breath before letting it out slowly, looking up to where he'd be going in a few weeks after he accepted the offer from Lieutenant Colonel Carter.

"Alright then. I'll keep you posted. And Ian?" Ian grunted slightly to show he was paying attention, "I meant it, I'll send you an e-mail every chance I get and I'll make sure I stay safe."

"You better, Professor, or else I'll track you down, no matter where and smack you for being an idiot. Be careful and always be diligent, Charlie."

"Later Ian."

Charlie looked at where Pegasus would be, and thought about their customary goodbyes, neither ever said it, goodbye, it was too final, too heartbreaking. He would stay safe, if only for Ian and his family, because he didn't really have much to lose right now.


End file.
